


Ship Meme: Steter

by Cookieman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meta, Not!Fic, Questionaire, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieman/pseuds/Cookieman
Summary: I found this and had to fill it out about them^^





	Ship Meme: Steter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blank Ship Memes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460404) by [KaytlynnSchehl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynnSchehl/pseuds/KaytlynnSchehl). 



**Who's most likely to...**

 

_...fall asleep on the couch?_

 

Stiles

 

_...make friends with the neighbours?_

 

Both, but Peter does it more to find out weaknesses and the like and Stiles is more genuine

 

_...be an adventurous eater?_

 

Peter because he is kind of a gourmet; Stiles because he eats Junk Food that Peter wouldn‘t usually touch

 

_...hog the covers at night?_

 

Stiles because he is human and Peter is his own heater ;)

 

_...forget to do the dishes?_

 

Surprinsingly after getting together they both got more laid back about most chores so they are both just as likely

 

_...surprise the other with a date or a gift?_

 

Peter

 

_...jump out from behind something in an attempt to scare the other?_

 

Peter, but after a few times Stiles took revenge with the help of magic and now they aren‘t doing this anymore because Jumpscares affect Peter alot

 

_...leave dirty laundry on the floor?_

 

Stiles does it a tad more, but they are pretty even, they even switch who has to but it in the laundry

 

_...stay up reading until 2 am?_

 

They both like to read but Stiles does this more because Peter values his beauty sleep

 

_...sing in the shower?_

 

Peter, he is also pretty loud

 

_...make the plans for date night?_

 

Peter

 

_...accidentally fall off the bed in the middle of the night?_

 

Stiles

 

_...give the other a piggy back ride?_

 

Peter

 

_...act tough but is actually just a big sap?_

 

Peter

 

_...almost burn down the house trying to bake?_

 

Neither because they are both good cooks

 

_...sing the other a lullaby?_

 

Both tend to do this when the other had a nightmare

 

_...be dead before coffee in the morning?_

 

Stiles because he tends to get up earlier

 

_...cry during a sad or sappy romantic movie?_

 

Peter (he tried to hide it but Stiles found out pretty quickly)

 

_...wear a billion layers because they're cold?_

 

Stiles, again because he is human

 

_...initiate cuddling?_

 

Peter, because he is a werewolf (Stiles does not complain, he loves cuddling but Peter beats him to it most times)

 

_...fall over their feet trying to seduce the other?_

 

Because Stiles was a virgin before they got together he was more of this, but as time went by he got more skilled

 

_...cling to the other during a scary movie?_

 

Both aren‘t effected by horror movies but Peter was strangely reluctant to go see one with Stiles. When Stiles managed to convince him it turned out that Peter gets freaked out by Jumpscares to the point of shifting into his Beta form (thankfully they were in the last row to make out so nobody saw)

 

_...get into the shower with the other randomly?_

 

They are even, but because they shower after they get up they cannot shower together then because Peter gets up later than Stiles

 

_...initiate hand holding while driving?_

 

Peter drives most of the time so it‘s Stiles

 

_...secretly try to touch the other in naughty places while out in public/with family?_

 

Peter started this but Stiles took revenge and now they are fairly even (Peter also becomes more flustered than Stiles when it is done to him, so usually Stiles „wins“ these „conflicts“

 

_...ask weird questions in the middle of the night?_

 

Stiles

 

_...ask what the other is thinking about?_

 

Peter because Stiles thoughts tend to be more erratic

 

 _...make any excuse to touch the other?_  


Peter because he is an extremely tactile person but Stiles is really close second so no problem there

 

**Questions about the relationship: (sorted into categories)**

_**General**_  
_How long will the relationship last?_

 

Forever

_How quickly did they fall in love?_

 

Peter was always interested in Stiles and after getting resurrected he started to heavily flirt.

Stiles ignored him for many months because he thought they were both tops and so not erotically compatible.

Then one night when they were researching and Peter starting flirting again, Stiles had enough and clued Peter in, that he does not enjoy submitting at all.

After that Peter thought about what he really wanted from Stiles and finally they started going on dates and building a deeper emotional relationship

 

_What was their first kiss like?_

 

Chaste, sweet, quick

 

_Where was their first date?_

 

Peter invited Stiles to a fancy restaurant. It almost backfired because Stiles had no suitable clothes for this so Peter also bought him a suit, Stiles wasn‘t very pleased with this because his first thought was that Peter wanted to buy him but they worked it out before the date.

 

_What's their favourite thing to do together?_

 

Cuddling, Sex and messing up pack meetings

 

_Who kissed who first?_

 

Peter kissed Stiles

 

_Who is the cuddler?_

 

They both are, but Peter is a bit needier

 

_Who is the big spoon?_

 

They switch pretty often, so both

 

_Who made the first move?_

 

Peter with the flirting

 

_Who said "I love you" first?_

 

Peter

 

_What are their nicknames for each other?_

 

Stiles for Peter: Honey, Darling. Pet, Mine

Peter for Stiles: Sweetheart, Darling, Alpha, Sir, Mine

 

_What's their song?_

 

I never thought about this^^

 

_How do they wake each other up?_

 

When they wake up together (usually on the weekends) it depends. Sometimes it‘s kisses, sometimes it‘s breakfast, sometimes it‘s even Sex

 

_Who makes the bed in the morning?_

 

Usually Peter because he gets up later

 

 _ **Wedding**_  
_Who proposed?_

 

Ironically they planned to propose on the same day (their 2nd Anniversary) but Peter proposed first

 

_Who were the best men?_

 

Stiles‘ was Scott

Peter‘s was Christopher

 

_Who were the bridesmaids?_

 

Cora, Allison, Kira, Braedon, Lydia

 

_Who was the ring bearer? (feel free to make this plural)_

 

Sheriff Stilinski

 

_Who was the flower girl? (feel free to make this plural)_

 

No idea^^ There aren‘t really children in this show

 

_Who did the most planning?_

 

Peter tried to, but Lydia shooed him away

 

_Who stressed the most?_

 

They both did, but Stiles stressed more openly because he is a control freak

 

_Who was the most emotional?_

 

They both were emotional but Peter shed more tears

 

_How fancy was the wedding?_

 

Lydia planned it so yeah very fancy. Also Peter likes pomp and Stiles indulged him

 

_Who was specifically not invited?_

 

If anyone than Rafael McCall and Deaton

 

_Who led during their first dance?_

 

Stiles (he went to dancing classes so he could do this)

 

 _**Sex (** _ _**one or two** _ _**of these are more for homosexual couples so keep that in mind** _ _**)** _

  
_Who tops?_

 

Usually Stiles but they switch too

 

_Who is the one to instigate things?_

 

They are fairly even, maybe Peter a bit more

 

_How often do they have sex?_

 

Normally at least once per day

 

_How kinky are they?_

 

Really kinky, like leather and riding crops kinky. Stiles enchanted many toys so that they work good on Peter

 

_How long do they normally have sex?_

 

Highly variable, they like quickies, but sometimes (like when Stiles edges Peter) it can take a long time

 

_Do they make sure they have an equal amount of orgasms?_

 

Stiles has more because a) Peter loves to suck him off and b) Peter is in chastity many times or Stiles just does not allow him ;)

 

_How rough/dirty are they?_

 

It depends, they like it slow and sweet of course but Peter is a werewolf and can take quite a lot, and is surpsingly masochistic which is good because Stiles has a sadistic streak for sure

 

_How much cuddling/snuggling do they do after sex?_

 

Extremely much. They cuddle everytime

 

_Who is louder?_

 

Peter. After their first time from then on Stiles soundproofed any room with magic that they slept in and other rooms where they had sex

 

_Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?_

 

Stiles for reasons mentioned before. But it is not really like he is caught because when he does it he wants Peter to find him

 

_Who is better at oral? Who prefers to have it?_

 

Peter prefers to give it and is better at it. Stiles is very happy about this. But Stiles is also good and has a thing for rimming Peter until he whines with need

 

_Who comes first?_

 

When he is allowed to cum, its Peter

 

_Lights on or off?_

 

They aren‘t really shy soo both depending on the situation

 

 _**Children** _

  
_How many children?_

 

They adopted a werewolf baby whos Mother was killed by an Omega (the father) while she was in BH fleeing from him

 

_Who gets stuck with the most diapers?_

 

Peter because he is the more doting parent and usually changes them before Stiles has a chance of noticing it has to be done. Peter has no problem with this

 

_Who is the stricter parent?_

 

Stiles (but he is a bit miffed that Peter stole his chance to be the doting parent^^)

 

_Who stops the kids from doing dangerous things after school?_

 

Both, but Peter does it more by participating

 

_Who remembers to pack the lunches?_

 

Both, but as mentioned before Peter is more doting so he does it most of the time

 

_Who is the more loved parent?_

 

Peter because he is less strict

 

_Who is more likely to attend the PTA meetings?_

 

Stiles

 

_Who cried the most at graduation?_

 

Peter, hands down

 

_Who is more likely to save the children from the law?_

 

Peter because he is a lawyer

 

 _**Cooking** _

  
_Who does the most cooking?_

 

Both are even, Peter takes care of the meals most of the time, but when he does they go out or order stuff. Stiles cooks himself

 

_Who is the most picky with their food?_

 

Peter

 

_Who does the grocery shopping?_

 

Stiles takes charge of that, because he uses it the most. But they go together

 

_How often do they bake desserts?_

 

At least once a week, both of them can bake.

 

_Are they more meat eaters or salad eaters?_

 

Peter eats more meat than Stiles, and Stiles started to bug Peter about it

 

_Who is more likely to surprise the other with an anniversary dinner?_

 

After the first year they made up a system: Peter makes reservations in a fancy restaurant and Stiles makes dessert for later when they are home

 

_Who is more likely to suggest going out?_

 

Peter

 

 _**Chores** _

  
_Who cleans more?_

 

Peter because he is more sensitive about odors and the like

 

_Who is really against chores?_

 

They both know the importance of chores but Stiles is a bit more lazy about them

 

_Who cleans up after the pets?_

 

If they had some, Peter

 

_Who is more likely to sweep everything under the rug?_

 

Stiles but he is not very succesfull with it (Peter finds out)

 

_Who stresses the most when guests are coming over?_

 

Peter takes care of most things other than cooking but he doesn‘t really stress because he knows how to be a good host.

Stiles stresses about the food he makes though

 

 _Who found a_ _**(insert currency here)**_ _between the couch cushions whilst cleaning?_

 

Peter because he cleans most of the time

 

 _**Miscellaneous** _

  
_Who takes longer showers?_

 

Peter

 

_Who takes more baths?_

 

Peter

 

_Who takes the dog out for a walk?_

 

If they had one Peter because he is the more active of the two

 

_How much do they decorate for the holidays?_

 

Stiles loves to decorate, and because Peter is Peter he buys big and complicated decorations to look better than the neighbors

 

_Who is most likely to sleep until noon?_

 

Peter because beauty sleep

 

_Who plays the most pranks?_

 

Stiles is a bit more mean so it‘s him

 

_Who prefers rain?_

 

Neither of them

 

_Who prefers snow?_

 

Peter, he loves to run around in the snow as a wolf.

Stiles thinks it‘s too cold but it‘s worth it wo see how cute Peter is

 

_What's their night routine?_

 

Cuddling on the couch → Brushing teeth → Sex (most days) → Cuddling and sleeping

 

_Who kills the spiders?_

 

Neither has Arachnophobia so they just put them outside

 

_Who decorates the apartment/house?_

 

Peter is the interior architect out of the two

 

_Who can use chopsticks?_

 

Peter tought it to Stiles

 

_What do they do when they can't sleep?_

 

If only one of them can‘t sleep they read or do other quiet things that don‘t disturb the other.

If both can‘t sleep they have sex or just get up again


End file.
